Inexorable
by From One To Another
Summary: Maybe I should make myself more clear. My name is Beatrice Prior, I'm originally from Chicago, Illinois and I'm twenty-nine. I'll be thirty soon, and I am either way completely screwed. He leaned down and kissed my head before whispering in my ear. "What. The hell. Did you do?" Screwed myself over, Tobias. I have officially screwed myself over.


Dilemma, noun. A situation in which a difficult choice has to be made between two or more alternatives.**  
><strong>

I never really knew what I wanted to do, not even as a child. Or when I was growing up and definitely not when I was in college. Though everything is different, so fucking different than what I wanted it to be. That I do know.

I know that right now, nothing could take back what was happening, how happy everyone was for them, for me. How a handful were in shock over the news, and I couldn't take back the look in his eyes, the man across from me, or the look in the other man's eyes beside me.

Maybe I should make myself more clear. My name is Beatrice Prior, I'm originally from Chicago, Illinois and I'm twenty-nine. I'll be thirty soon, and I am either way completely fucked.

Maybe I should start over from the beginning because you know by now you're lost. Don't worry I would have been lost too.

Like I said I'm from Chicago, was born there. Have an older brother, Caleb, he's twenty-nine too. We're not twins. I have a mom and dad too, like all kids. They still live in Chicago, just like Caleb. Caleb and his wife, and their little boy. When I graduated I got a scholarship and came out to Pennsylvania.

Well I had met some great friends in college and even had a boyfriend, abroad from England. Things happened and we broke up but remained great friends. When I finished college, having a bachelor's in fine arts, I moved out to New York.

Brooklyn to be exact.

It was only a hour away from my friends, they'd visit or I'd visit them. Who ever called dibs that time.

It started a year or so back. I got a job just working in a shop. Baking and decorating cakes. Serving coffee.

Stuff that feeds the rumor that it's a job only a person with a bachelor degree in fine arts can get.

I just didn't want to do other things. Like I said I didn't know what I wanted to do. I was only twenty-five.

So I was working and this one woman not much older than me comes in crying, boyfriend broke up with her. We were closing and I didn't have the heart to kick her out so I locked up and sat down. Complained about how she never knew with him and she didn't understand men. We traded numbers, emails, and she went on her way.

We talked and soon became close, really close. She was my best friend in this place. So for my twenty-seventh we went out to a club and Myra was on break with that on and off boyfriend of hers. Seems that time he didn't want to move in with her.

Really worried me, seeing as we have never met, so I couldn't judge.

Well Myra had left early because she had work in the morning and I was going to catch a cab. Was going to. Instead I wok up the next morning under a fair haired man with light blue eyes.

After another round of sex, this time alcohol not impairing out minds, I went on my way. I should have asked his name or for his number. Big city, probably wouldn't see him around.

Wrong, I became a walking cliché for a romcom movie.

His name was Edward and he was smiling at me from beside Myra. He was the on and off again boyfriend.

Fuck.

No more.

I wanted to tell Myra what had happened. I did.

Instead she left with Edward, who came back around my lunch and we went to his apartment. This continued on for two years.

Remember that ex-boyfriend who is still my best male friend?

His name is Tobias.

Tobias Eaton. He was known as Four in college.

Well he would stay with me, on my couch. My roommate, Zoe, had no objections. He did walk around shirtless. That started problems. Him showing up unannounced, not him shirtless. No Zoe loved that.

You see one evening Zoe wasn't going to be home, she had gone to visit her parents for a week, and Myra had to work late. So that's how my apartment found Edward and I stumbling in, pulling at clothes. Our lips interlocked, tongues licking at each others mouths. He had me hoisted up against the wall next to the door, my hand down the front of his pants, stroking him. When I hear chewing. Our heads snap up and look over to the couch and Tobias is sitting on the arm eating Frito chili pie.

He cleared his throat and smiled. "Don't stop because of me, I mean this is the one time I don't have to pay for a good show. I mean seven ninety-nine has nothing on you."

Edward had dropped me and left.

I glared at Tobias who had started laughing. "I'm sorry, I should have called but I wanted to surprise you."

And you really couldn't stay mad at him especially when he gave you one of his smiles. The smiles that he rarely gave, and right now I wasn't getting one.

He had looked from Myra and Edward to me, eyes narrowed. "Do you mind if I talk to Beatrice alone?"

He used my full name I was in deep shit.

"What are you doing?" He had hissed at me.

"He makes me feel good."

"Tris! He is dating your friend! How long has this been going on?"

"Two years." I cross my arms and Tobias tugs at his hair.

"Beatrice!" He had shook his head, "you need to say something or end it."

"Why are you getting so angry?" I glared.

He had looked at me and shook his head, "because you could do so much better than a man's bit on the side. Tris I know what you're capable of and it's not this."

Needless to say I would try for him. Tobias was right I was better than this.

Try.

I may have messed up once or twice. Okay more like five times in the past three months. I just couldn't stop the way he looked at me. Said my name. No.

No.

I had to end it so I did the best way I could.

For the next few days I was happy. I was glad I ended things with Edward, or well not answered his calls, pretended to be busy.

I needed to think. Maybe give him an ultimatum. Me or Myra.

Another cliché had happened, it came in the form of a blue plus sign and a smiley face.

"Who the fuck are you smiling at this isn't a time to be happy!" I screamed at the stick. A couple of week had passed, and I didn't know what I was going to do. I needed to tell Edward, and I was going to that afternoon.

Myra had called and sent a mass text out asking several of us to meet up with her and Edward. Who wouldn't stop looking at me.

"Are you okay? I can stay." Tobias rubs my shoulder. I haven't even told him I was pregnant. I probably should have. No he'd be angry. Especially when I told him that I wasn't seeing Edward when I had been.

"So you probably are all wondering why I called you guys here." Myra smiled at us all. Zoe had been giving me a funny look all through lunch.

"What is it?" Mary, one of Myra's coworker-turned-friends, asked.

"Edward and I are getting married!" Myra held up her hand and sure enough there was a diamond fucking engagement ring. Cliche number three. No ultimatum.

Though what did I have to be jealous of? The baby growing in my stomach? The man who probably had me in his phone as 'Booty Call Prior'?

Edward was still staring at me. He looked very uncomfortable. Why? He asked her. Not me. Why did I think I was even an option.

"This would be a wonderful time for more good news. Right, Beatrice?" Zoe had smiled at me from her seat.

"Beatrice?" Myra's smile faded a little and I shook my head. What was she talking about?

"This is about you, Myra."

"So that wasn't a pregnancy test I saw in the trash a week ago? A positive pregnancy test?" Zoe smiled, it didn't reach her eyes and I covered my face. Nosy fucking roommate.

"Congrats!" Mary patted my hand and I looked at Myra.

"I wasn't going to say anything right now, Well I was but then you made your announcement and I couldn't. Plus this was a me thing." I rub her arm. Shit how do I explain who the father is?

Mary tilted her head, "so who is the father?"

"Yes, I didn't realise you were seeing anyone." Edward's nose flared and Tobias pulled me close.

"Well I didn't come into town just yesterday. Seriously did, Tris here not tell you we never officially broke up back in college? Just took a break." He leaned down and kissed my head before whispering in my ear. "What. The fuck. Did you do?"

Fucked myself over, Tobias. I have officially fucked myself over.

* * *

><p><strong>I know you people are probably like finish a fucking story! But I do like having many going on, ask LavMenace I have documents upon documents of stories. So here's a new one. In this one the gang is much older, so no high school but you know some drama never ends.<strong>

**Anyways what's new with you guys?**

**I was going to do it a different way and retype it but make it a different story all together then I went back and the damn Frito pie made me lose it so this AU stayed. Yes there may be another new story starting up soon but can I tell you something? I have over 10 started, Have been for months. Even have a few older than Skipping Stones. This one how ever is not.**

**Question has anyone Read the novel Something Borrowed by Emily Griffin? And the sequel Something Blue? Good books. Not the movie to be honest it wasn't that good.**

**Anyways read review, comment, talk to me. I'll also do the same thing with this like Untitled where I will answer questions on my page.**


End file.
